El diablo está en los detalles
by Hayako59
Summary: 5 veces en el que Dean está en completa negación y una en la que definitivamente no. Sam POV.


**El diablo está en los detalles**

 **1.**

Presionó sus manos contra su pecho cuando habían empezado a temblar, el Impala nunca había sido el mejor lugar para resguardarse del frío y sin embargo era todo lo que tenía hasta que su padre volviera.

Resopló con fastidio recordando porque seguían en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Su papá estaba de nuevo en la oficina del director tratando de arreglar que se quedaran por lo menos un par de semanas más después del alboroto que había ocasionado Dean aquella tarde en su pelea con alguno de sus compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su excusa esta vez pero en sus 15 años su hermano realmente no necesitaba una.

Se removió inquieto dándose cuenta de que habían estado en completo silencio desde hacía varios minutos lo cual era raro, regularmente tendría a su hermano relatando su hazaña con lujo de detalle pero ahora apenas se había movido. Dean se perdía en sus pensamientos en el asiento de en frente y eso sí era inusual.

Esas raras ocasiones en las que Dean estaba extrañamente quieto solo podían significar problemas a futuro. Por experiencia personal sabía que lo mejor sería no hablarle y e limitó a ver por la ventana. El cielo era gris por el cambio de estación y el viento cada vez más frío hacía que las personas se resguardaran en sus casas y dejasen las calles vacías.

"Que raro, ¿ese sujeto no tiene frio?" comentó en voz alta más por romper el silencio que por tener una conversación real.

Un ruido ahogado se escuchó desde el asiento delantero, su vista ahora fija a través del cristal en el chico que estaba parado en medio del estacionamiento viendo fijamente en su dirección.

"¿Lo conoces?" su pregunta casi se volvía sin sentido al ver a Dean con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada conteniéndose de alguna reacción. "Dean?"

Su única respuesta fue el ruido de la puerta cerrándose con violencia. Vio a Dean llegar hasta donde estaba el chico y empujarlo detrás de un edificio con violencia. Empezaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento de esto. Si él no hacía algo, todo el esfuerzo de su padre en la oficina del director por mantenerlos en la escuela no serviría de nada.

Se bajó con decisión del auto y corrió hasta el lugar donde habían desaparecido pero al dar la vuelta se detuvo en seco y automáticamente se agacho detrás de unos arbustos para no ser descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y casi olvido como respirar al ver lo que ocurría. De todos los escenarios posibles definitivamente nunca hubiera imaginado ese.

Dean tenía sus manos cerradas en la playera de otro en una clara posición amenazante pero el otro se había puesto de puntas y posado sus manos en el cuello ajeno seguramente buscando un apoyo. Se estaban besando.

Repentinamente vio como Dean lo empujo contra la pared y pasó con rapidez su antebrazo por su boca tratando de limpiar los rastros del beso mientras volteaba nerviosamente a ver hacia los lados para ver si había sido descubierto.

Aseguró un poco más su lugar entre los arbustos, estaba seguro de que si Dean se enteraba de que había visto aquello sería el último día de su vida.

"¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!" Exclamó con furia "¡¿Por qué carajos lo hiciste de nuevo?! ¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?! ¿Es que eres masoquista? Tu... maldito homosexual!"

Vio como el otro se removió un poco contra la pared con la vista fija en sus pies casi con temor pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa tímida crecer poco a poco en su rostro.

"Si te molesta tanto tal vez deberías considerar no usar la lengua, recibo señales confusas"

La cara de Dean se volvió roja antes de empujarlo una vez más con fuerza desmedida contra el muro- te lo advierto!- amenazó y sin más empezar a caminar en su dirección. Esa definitivamente era su señal de escape.

Se escabulló rápidamente y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista corrió al impala para cerrar la puerta justo antes de que Dean diera la vuelta al edificio. Su respiración agitada se normalizo para cuando su hermano abordó el auto y aunque sabía que Dean no lo había visto no pudo verlo a los ojos durante los próximos dos días.

 **2.**

Dentro de lo que le permite su inusual vida, trata de ser lo más saludable posible. Así que entre las ensaladas y tratar de dormir las ocho horas reglamentarias, es básico ejercitarse. Cuando se puede.

Sin embargo aquella mañana no le apetece salir a correr, el nido de vampiros que exterminaron el día anterior le había dejado secuelas dolorosas, así que encerrarse en el baño a tomar una larga ducha suena como una buena opción, Dean usualmente no se despierta hasta media mañana así que es seguro que no tendrá su trasero remilgoso quejándose por su tiempo en el baño.

Alrededor de 15 minutos después de meterse a la tina, muy pequeña para su gusto, el silencio relajante se ve interrumpido por un ruido. Es difícil que sea Dean, después de todo a esta hora debería estar todavía en un coma de sueño profundo, así que sus alarmas se activan. ¿Podría ser que se hubiese escapado algún vampiro del ataque y buscará venganza?

Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber metido al baño algo más que su arma de fuego y no algo que pudiese ser más efectivo contra un vampiro. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y sin hacer ruido la abrió apenas lo necesario para ver en la habitación, si había algún vampiro en la habitación lo mejor sería el elemento sorpresa.

Fue extraño descubrir en su lugar a un Dean muy despierto totalmente atento a un programa que se reproducía en la televisión. Una novela.

"Que demo…" empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando Dean hizo un movimiento ansioso en el sofá.

"¡Es él!" - exclamó con una emoción que sólo era destinada a los pays, mientras se inclinaba un poco más en su asiento en dirección a la televisión "y sus botas…"

Ok, aquello ya era muy extraño. Su hermano no solo era seguidor de una novela dedicada al público femenino si no que parecía ser muy afectivo hacia el protagonista. Eso no se parecía mucho a su hermano. Pronto se encontró preguntándose si quizá había sido poseído o afectado de alguna manera por alguna maldición desconocida así que permaneció escondido durante el resto del programa viendo como Dean soltaba de vez en cuando una afirmación apreciativa por el mismo personaje. Un hombre.

Cuando el programa terminó Dean se dejó caer en su lugar y suspiro con fuerza antes de volver a hablar en voz alta.

"Maldita sea, odio esperar una semana por capítulo, tsk..." - Sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj de pared y suspiró una vez más esta vez con cansancio "Sammy no tarda en llegar"

Y sin más se paró para regresar a su cama y después de unos minutos volver a quedarse dormido. Eso había sido raro, tan fuera de lugar que apenas se había dado cuenta que seguía en el baño y que necesitaba vestirse.

 **3.**

"No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo. Bueno... Comprendo porque piensan que tú eres gay, ¿pero yo?" Pregunta Dean desde la cama en la habitación del motel en el que se quedan aquella noche.

No es la primera vez que escucha aquella queja y no le extrañaría que no fuese la última. Desde que empezaron a viajar juntos se han prestado a ese tipo de confusiones en múltiples ocasiones.

No podía culparlos, su parecido físico con Dean es apenas visible con una prueba de ADN de modo que ver a dos hombres a mitad de la noche pedir una habitación puede avivar la imaginación de algunos. Sin mencionar la forma en la que Dean siempre derrocha testosterona en todas direcciones.

"Tienes el tipo de actitud, ya te había dicho que parece que buscas compensar _algo_ " dice sin muchos ánimos de repetir de nuevo una discusión sin sentido "¿por qué te importa? acaso temes que descubran tu secreto?" dijo sin poder evitar reírse de su propio chiste, que Dean tuviese interés por otro hombre no era imposible, pero que lo aceptará era una cosa muy distinta.

La cara de Dean pareció perder el color por un segundo y su boca se abrió automáticamente en un gesto claro de sorpresa. Dean estaba sin palabras. _Interesante._

"Oh! es eso? Hahaha" no pudo evitar presionar recargándose sobre una pared frente a Dean "Demasiado tarde Dean, pero no te preocupes eso no afecta la imagen que tengo de ti, sigues siendo solo un idiota para mí"

Vio como los ojos de Dean se entre cerraron y sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina al darse cuenta de la broma a la que estaba siendo sometido.

"Cállate perra" dijo buscando un contraataque rápido "Lo desagradable es que piensen que perdería mi tiempo con alguien como tú. No eres mi tipo..."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia. La cara de Dean pálida de nuevo dándose cuenta de lo que había aceptado al responder sin pensar.

 **4.**

Quizá había sido por su recientemente superada adicción a la sangre de demonio, la repentina aparición de los ángeles o saberse iniciador del apocalipsis. Quizá el tener un arcángel caído en su espalda tratando de conquistarlo para que fuese su buque también pudo haber sido parte de la causa de su distracción en cuanto a lo que concierne a Dean. No es que estuviese siempre al pendiente de él, pero algo tan grande debió de haberlo notado antes.

Cuando había sucedido? Era tan evidente ahora que parecía increíble que no se hubiese estrellado en su cara antes. Todas las señales habían estado frente a él y hasta ahora lo notaba.

La habitación se había llenado de tensión en cuanto Castiel apareció frente a Dean, ambos aún con el celular al oído. Ninguno parecía dar señales de que se fueran a mover o siquiera seguir una conversación racional. La mandíbula de Dean muy apretada mientras su respiración parecía sostenida y sus ojos bajaban discretamente a los labios del ser que estaba frente a el.

Cas no apartaba la vista de Dean. Ni siquiera cuando tosió tratando de llamar la atención. Ahora entendía porque Dean no tenía ganas de salir a buscar chicas en noche de san Valentín. Se preguntó si su hermano estaba consciente de ello. Si Cas en su pensamiento de ángel sabía que todo su cuerpo y todas sus actitudes gritaban que estaba enamorado de Dean. Sólo le faltaba gritarlo.

Sus manos llenas de vísceras de la víctima actual le recordaron el propósito de la visita del ángel y tosió una vez más tratando de llamar de nuevo su atención. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto invisible?

 **5.**

El cambio en Dean al salir del purgatorio era notorio. Parecía distante, distraído, ya no comía como antes, ya no reía tan a menudo, incluso su interés por las mujeres casi había desaparecido. Sabía que haber dejado a Castiel en el purgatorio había sido un golpe duro para su hermano que seguía siendo un cabeza dura en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Tanto tiempo viendo cómo el mundo desaparecía alrededor de ellos cuando estaban juntos en la misma habitación, tantos momentos incómodos en los que sentirse el tercero en discordia era inevitable. Miradas interminables, sonrisas anhelantes, toques innecesarios. Muchas veces tuvo ganas de gritarles que aprovecharán su tiempo a solas en la habitación de una forma más física porque sólo ellos parecían no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos?

La traición de Castiel al huir con la tabla de los ángeles había sido un golpe bajo, Dean se negaba a verlo o hablarle. Estaba herido y estaba seguro de que Cas apenas imaginaba la mitad de la situación.

Y ahí estaba él, otra vez, en medio de una discusión sin palabras donde la mirada de Dean acribillaba la de Cas en el silencio del bunker. La salida inesperada de Dean dejó a un muy pensativo Castiel observando sus manos sobre la mesa, como si aquellas fueran el motivo de su desagrado. Ya había mantenido la boca cerrada por años, no podía seguir de brazos cruzados esperando a que los idiotas reconocieran su necedad.

"Cas…" habló Sam en busca de la atención del ángel que en ese momento levantó la vista para buscarle - me gustaría preguntarte algo.

El ceño de Castiel se frunció un poco tratando de adivinar de lo que se trataba aquella conversación pero sin poder llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria se limitó a asentir.

"¿Sabes por qué Dean está tan molesto contigo?"

"Porque no confié en él y hui con la tabla de ángeles" contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza sin comprender realmente porque Sam preguntaba algo tan obvio.

"También me traicionaste a mí y sin embargo yo no estoy tan molesto…" continuó Sam tratando de llegar al punto que quería.

"Él y yo compartimos un vínculo más profundo" Dijo de nuevo volviendo su mirada a la mesa, como si aquello acrecentará más su traición y no mereciera su relación con Dean.

"¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que eso significa para un humano? Tener un vínculo, necesitar a alguien, sacrificarlo todo por el otro, sentirse bien cuando se están juntos y ansioso cuando el otro desaparece…?"

Los ojos de Castiel se entre cerraron un poco tratando de analizar sus palabras y abriéndose repentinamente por la sorpresa de sus propias conclusiones después de un par de minutos.

"Yo… no creo que Dean responda positivamente a lo que tú estás tratando de decirme" Empezó con cuidado tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden - Debes estar muy confundido si crees que él sería abierto a darle un sentido más 'humano' a nuestro vínculo"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Dijo con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios.

"Yo… yo no…" Cas se detuvo con una mirada diferente en sus ojos sin poder apartarlos de la puerta por la que había desaparecido Dean hacía unos minutos.

"Es mi hermano Cas, lo conozco y si de algo estoy seguro es que él no va a dar el primer paso porque es un cabeza dura, pero también sé que definitivamente tu eres lo que él necesita..."

Castiel ya se había sumido en un silencio pensativo ya muy ajeno a su presencia y supo que por fin las cosas podrían moverse en la dirección correcta. Sonrió satisfecho antes de ir detrás de Dean, aún tenían una prueba por cumplir antes que pudiesen cerrar el infierno para siempre.

 **1.**

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que había visto a Castiel. Prácticamente desde que su humanidad recientemente adquirida lo había orillado a conseguir un empleo en una tienda del pueblo cercano. Aún no entendía porque había dejado el bunker pero estaba casi seguro de que Dean había tenido algo que ver. Como siempre complicando las cosas.

Quizá era momento de dar por perdido el asunto y sólo seguir adelante como al parecer ellos solían hacer todo el tiempo a pesar del dolor que eso les causaba a ambos. Suspiro con cansancio y se estiró tanto como pudo sobre su cama tratando de convencerse de que era tiempo de continuar con el día.

Salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina cuando el ruido de una conversación lo hizo detenerse en seco. La voz pertenecía a Dean pero no estaba solo.

"He cambiado de parecer, no te vayas, quédate aquí... quédate conmigo" La voz de Dean se escuchaba calmada contra las paredes de la cocina.

Escucho una risa ligera. Castiel. La risa de Cas sonaba extraña, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escuchado reír de aquella forma desde que lo conocía.

"Me estas tentando aunque sabes que ya no es posible…"

El silencio que le siguió se prolongó tanto hasta que descubrió que el silencio había sido llenado por los tenues sonidos de dos bocas buscándose. No pudo evitar que su rostro se dividiera en una sonrisa inmensa. Estaba sucediendo!, No, más bien, en algún momento había sucedido y él apenas presenciaba el resultado.

Se movió con cuidado tratando de pasar en silencio de regreso a su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un alegre Dean tan ocupado en el cuello de Cas no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ese cuello definitivamente tendría marcas.

"Hola Sam" Dijo Castiel sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa mientras la cara de Dean subía rápidamente en varios tonos de rojo que no había creído posible en un ser humano.

Una vez más el lugar se había quedado en completo silencio, uno que fue roto únicamente por el sonido de su propia risa, no en la burla si no en la felicidad por su hermano.

"Te habías tardado" fue lo único que pudo decir, la cara de Dean relajándose como si aquella frase le quitase un peso de encima.

"Cállate perra" Dijo sonriendo. Mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Castiel en un gesto posesivo ahora lleno de confianza.

"Imbécil" contestó con la misma sonrisa.

No necesitaba decir más, ahora todo estaba en el camino correcto. Quizá Dean no se había encerrado en la negación después de todo, sólo se había tomado el tiempo necesario para hacer su propio camino.


End file.
